The International Pediatric Nephrology Association's (IPNA) Eighth Symposium on Growth and Nutrition in Children with Chronic Renal Disease will address the major challenges facing pediatric nephrologists and endocrinologists in the care of infants, children and adolescents with disorders of growth who are at risk for significant co-morbidities and mortality. The symposium will build upon the success of the prior conferences to provide: 1) in depth-discussion and updates on outstanding hot topics, 2) information on ongoing and innovative lines of research, 3) the proper framework for interaction between clinical and basic investigators, and 4) a stimulus for the incorporation of new groups of research and young investigators. Growth retardation is a common result of CKD in childhood and results in failure of the patient to achieve the final adult height consistent with their genetic potential. Despite major advances in our understanding of the cellular and molecular etiologies for the growth abnormalities, as well as, well-defined therapies aimed at preventing or correcting the growth defects, 37% of children with CKD in the North American Pediatric Renal Trials and Collaborative Studies database had statutory growth impairment. Additionally, data from the United States Renal Data System database has demonstrated that patients with severe-to-moderate growth failure had increased hospitalizations rates and increased risk of death. The role of growth impairment in the higher incidence and prevalence of pediatric-onset cardiovascular risk factors in CKD remains to be characterized. With these issues in mind, and the results of the current NIDDK-support Chronic Kidney Disease in Children Cohort Study, an international scientific organizing committee under the guidance of the IPNA, has assembled a distinguished group of investigators with expertise in growth and its regulation in health and disease, in order to convene a three day interactive scientific meeting in Olviedo, Spain, aimed at stimulating new research in the field and facilitating the development of new investigators and trainees. Competitive travel grants will provide the opportunity for their attendance and participation in the meeting with peer-reviewed poster sessions of their research for critical feedback from senior investigators. A website will disseminate meeting information.